


關於叛徒

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: ＊勇維生子＊維克多有前任
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	關於叛徒

**Author's Note:**

> ＊勇維生子  
> ＊維克多有前任

「爸爸！」

維克多回過頭，一個金髮小男孩興沖沖地朝他跑來，見到他，小孩一愣，猛地煞住，隨即低頭彎腰。

「對不起，我認錯人了。」

說的也是，自家小混蛋剛剛才吵著走累了，也不肯坐嬰兒車，堅持要人抱，現在好好地在他懷裡呢。

……他應該沒讓誰懷孕還不知道吧？

才想著，小混蛋就不安分了。伊利亞扭動著，雙手圈住他脖子，伸出上半身，一副護食的姿態，大喊：

「他不是你爸爸！」

場面瞬間就混亂起來。金髮小男孩似乎被嚇到，呆呆地站在原地，有些不知所措地望著他和伊利亞。伊利亞張牙舞爪，試圖驅趕領地的入侵者，無奈小短手小胖腿實在起不到什麼威嚇作用，反倒像隻在玩鬧的北極熊。

「找不到爸爸嗎？我帶你去服務臺好不好？」

維克多努力控制場面。一邊問這個看起來像是走丟的孩子，一邊抓緊兒子，以防他在激動中掉下去，還得不時安撫。小男孩倒也知道狀況，乖乖點頭。就在這時，一名淡金色頭髮的男子匆匆跑來，還來不及喘口氣，便對小男孩說：

「伊利亞，你跑去哪了？」

真巧。

自家這個聽到自己名字也愣了愣，維克多趁機重新抱好他，再和另個伊利亞的家長打招呼，卻不料對方竟是自己的粉絲。男子認出偶像，剛放下的心又瞬間騰飛。興奮地拉著他，滔滔不絕地闡述仰慕之情和對滑冰的喜愛，還想和他握手、合照和要簽名，惹得伊利亞又戒備起來，緊抓著他，小臉試圖擺出兇惡的表情，似乎擔心父親不小心就被這對父子拐跑了。

維克多好不容易用合照和簽名送走這對父子，回頭哄了半天，才讓伊利亞重新露出笑容，結束騷動，卻突然發現好像有哪邊不對勁。某人呢？他轉頭，發現勇利站在一旁，一臉若有所思。

「怎麼了？」

聽到他的聲音，勇利露出大夢初醒的表情，彷彿這時才意識到自己在哪裡。

「沒、沒事。我只是在想，萬一那孩子真的是維克多的怎麼辦？」

這人連兩歲小孩都不如！

維克多在笑。

勇利不知道自己哪根筋不對勁，竟讓心頭一閃而過的想法脫口而出，也許是摔倒時撞到頭了。他支支吾吾，試圖辯解。

「我、我聽說……俄羅斯人早婚，二、二十歲就結、結婚、當爸媽也不稀奇......所、所以……如果維克多真的有其他孩子……我也……不會介意的。」

維克多還是在笑。

嗚，怎麼越說越糟了。勇利知道自己絲毫沒有懷疑維克多的想法，但對方好像理解成其他意思了。那笑容彷彿在告訴他：「勝生勇利你給我等著」、「勝生勇利你今天不想回家了？」「勝生勇利你膽子真大」，卻一個字也不說，似乎想叫他用日本人擅長的察言觀色自行解讀。

這是刻板印象！人類不會讀心術！

相較之下，兒子的情緒比較好理解，伊利亞像隻無尾熊般緊緊攀住維克多，皺著小臉，對他喊：

「爹地壞，爹地是叛徒！」

兩歲小孩怎麼懂叛徒這個詞？

一場愉快的家庭周末出遊，逛街購物的行程突然颳起風暴。維克多不再和勇利說話，帶著伊利亞逕自向前走。

明明只是一小段路，勇利卻覺得像穿越西伯利亞，漫長又艱苦。見到維克多在童裝部門停下，打算幫伊利亞買衣服。伊利亞卻很有主見，不只維克多看上的堅持不要，還偏偏選那些維克多看都不會看的款式，父子兩個為此有些僵持。勇利連忙走過去。

「都買吧！」他頓了下，又說，「我出錢。」

一大一小齊齊轉頭看向他，勇利看到維克多臉上的不贊同，這才想到，最近家裡常常上演穿衣服大戰：伊利亞拒絕穿那些維克多搭配好的衣服，自己選的卻又不倫不類，如襯衫配運動褲、大紅配青綠，或是外頭大太陽，卻要穿雨衣雨鞋等等。平常時候維克多說了老半天，成功改變伊利亞想法的機率卻不到一半，常常只好隨孩子去。如果現在又多了許多不符合維克多品味的衣服，顯然會給他帶來更多困擾。

但孩子自己的意見也不能不顧，勇利感到為人父母的艱難。

「伊利亞會自己選衣服了，很棒。」

小孩聽得出這是誇讚，露出開心的笑容。維克多聽出他的暗示，搖搖頭，對伊利亞說：

「各一件，」他指著他選的和伊利亞選的兩疊，「兩邊你只能各選一件。」

見到伊利亞皺眉苦思，維克多像是鬆了一口氣，又有些可惜地望著他自己選的那堆。勇利大膽猜測，維克多原本是想把自己喜歡的全都買下來的。

他突然慶幸，維克多為了不讓伊利亞買一堆他難以接受的衣服，而限縮了購物範圍。

家庭出遊又回復一開始的歡快氣氛，勇利暗暗鬆了一口氣，提醒自己不要再亂說話。

逛著逛著，一家三口也累了。帶著伊利亞到了美食街，安頓好，勇利自告奮勇地去買飯。不一會兒，羅宋湯、烤肉串、餡餅等食物就堆滿了他們面前的桌子。維克多先裝了小份食物放到伊利亞面前，然後才開動。勇利雖也飢腸轆轆，卻突然想到一件事。

「維克多，那些連續劇……是不是少看一些比較好？」

維克多放下刀叉，勇利又看到稍早見過、熟悉的笑容，連忙往下說：

「你看，伊利亞都學會『叛徒』這種詞了。」

「爹地是叛徒。」

像是要驗證勇利所說，伊利亞立刻就含著東西，口齒不清地說了句。說完還露出天真無邪的笑容，似乎很滿意自己的話。維克多皺眉，拿起餐巾紙，替他擦了濺到嘴角和衣服的湯汁。

「吃東西時不可以說話，還有，爹地不是叛徒。」

伊利亞正在嚼甜菜根的嘴巴頓住，抓著湯匙，眼睛睜得大大的，看起來很困惑。

「『叛徒』是很嚴重的詞，不可以隨便叫別人『叛徒』。」

小孩似懂非懂地點頭，看來以後還要多教他才行。那邊維克多繼續說：

「爹地只是不會說話，不知道什麼話不能說的……」維克多看了勇利一眼，又轉回去，「……人。」

勇利猜想維克多本來要說的是笨蛋，只是顧忌到以身作則，不能給伊利亞壞榜樣才改口。他把握機會，接著說：

「維克多說的沒錯，那時我的確沒動腦就亂說話，對不起。」

這句道歉他稍早就想說了。維克多顯得很驚訝，隨後笑了。

「沒什麼，一點小事。只是勇利該知道，那個時候我很認真滑冰，沒時間去談感情，更別說有孩子了。」他眉眼彎成新月，摸摸伊利亞，整個人看上去十分柔和，「伊魯申卡，謝謝爹地買衣服給你。」

伊利亞奶聲奶氣地乖乖道謝，勇利覺得被兒子稱作「叛徒」的衝擊都煙消雲散了。他拿起刀叉，也開始吃飯，一邊想著要買什麼給維克多。

畢竟，一家人出來逛街，不能只買小孩的東西不是嗎？

\------------------------------------------------

父親節賀文（喘

起因是和朋友討論維克多被其他孩子認錯，還被叫爸爸，勇利在旁邊腦袋一時接錯線，想到如果維克多真的有其他小孩怎麼辦，於是就有了這篇w可惜時間關係，無法寫很多，也因為是趕出來的，可能有不足的地方，只能留待以後有機會再修了（躺

最後私心放個兩人為賺奶粉錢，拍了廣告ww


End file.
